Undetected
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; au ; typo(s) ] "Karena terlalu banyaknya bromance, mereka tak bisa mendeteksi kita, sehingga bingung dan percaya kita straight, walau tak pelak menjodohkan kita juga." Kepala Donghyun meringsek ke ceruk leher yang lebih tua, menjatuhkan dirinya dalam aftershave sang kakak yang memabukkan. [ MXM ] [ Youngmin, I x Donghyun, K ] [ Pacadong / Dongpaca / Youngdong ]


_Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun;_

 _With GS! Minhyun, Minki;_

 _undetected;_

 _awtaeyong, 2017_

* * *

Silau, menyakitkan.

Lampu-lampu _flash_ yang digunakan tak pernah berhenti menghujani retina Im maupun Kim. Keduanya berpose; mengabaikan mata mereka yang mulai perih, tak tahan dengan cahaya yang semakin menyiksa.

Tapi pemotretan tersebut baru berjalan sembilam persepuluh dari waktu yang seharusnya. Masih ada waktu lima menit lagi untuk bebas dari _flash_ yang membutakan.

" _Bromance time!_ "

Im serta Kim lantas mengerutkan dahi. Kebingungan melanda keduanya ketika sang _photographer_ meneriakkan dua kata tersebut dengan lantang kepada mereka. Sepanjang karir model mereka, tak pernah sekalipun ada sesi seperti ini.

"Model Im, tolong tarik dasi model Kim—ya, seperti itu." Yang tertua diantara mereka menurut, menarik dasi yang lebih muda, membuat Kim menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman.

Im sempat terpesona—tapi ia cepat tersadar saat _flash_ kembali menyapa seluruh tubuh mereka yang terbalut pakaian bernuansa monokrom secara beruntun dan konstan. Senyum Kim adalah hal biasa yang telah ia lihat sejak mereka _trainee_ , tetapi rasanya selalu sama seperti ketika ia melihat senyum tersebut saat pertama kali?

Hangat, seperti telah menemukan rumah untuk pulang.

"Model Im, tolong peluk model Kim."

Im hampir saja melancarkan protes—sebelum _stylist_ datang dan menginterupsi segalanya. Mengatakan bahwa sudah waktunya _break_ dan menghapus _make up_ untuk dua model yang sedang mencapai masa keemasannya. Im maupun Kim menghela nafas, akhirnya lepas dari _flash_ yang menyiksa. Juga lepas dari _photographer_ yang sepertinya terlalu menyukai interaksi keduanya.

Im dengan lelah mendudukkan bokongnya pada _couple sofa_ yang empuk, lalu memejamkan mata. Tak apalah tidur sebentar, toh itu takkan mengganggu jalannya pembersihan _make up_ yang menutupi pori-pori wajahnya untuk bernafas.

Sedangkan Kim sendiri, ia ikut duduk disebelah Im, ikut menunggu untuk pembersihan. Matanya tak bisa tahan untuk sebentar saja terjaga, dan menyusul kedalam mimpi bersama Im, dengan kepala yang terjatuh lembut di bahu lebar Im. Membuat dua _stylist_ yang telah mengikuti _duo_ ini sejak debut tersenyum setengah tertawa diambang pintu. Memaklumi dua insan tersebut yang benar-benar terikat, dan jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Dasar, sudah tahu hari ini pemotretan, masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk tidur bergadang." Salah satu dari _stylist_ tersebut menggerutu—walau tak ayal senyumnya enggan pergi. Tangan keduanya cekatan membersihkan _make up_ Im maupun Kim, sedikit berhati-hati karena mereka takut membangunkan model tersebut.

"Aku mendengarnya, _stylist_ Hwang," Kim bergumam, pipinya memerah. Membuat dua _stylist_ tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak peduli lagi dengan Im yang masih terlelap—sebuah hal langka karena biasanya dengan gumaman kecil pun ia terbangun. "Lagipula aku tak meminta, Youngmin _hyung_ yang memaksa."

"Ya, dan membuatmu berakhir datang bersamanya dengan wajah pucat dan kantong mata menebal." Ujar _stylist_ Choi, setengah jengkel. "Kalian—Youngmin tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku dan Minhyun untuk memyamarkan dua hal menyebalkan tersebut."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Youngmin _hyung_ memintanya, _noona_." Kim kembali beralasan, dengan netra yang mulai membuka; menunjukkan iris hitam jelaganya yang memikat. "Aku juga tak mau awalnya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau suka kan, Donghyun?" _stylist_ Choi yang menangani Donghyun mengusapkan kapas lembutnya yang telah bercampur dengan _make up remover_ kepada seluruh permukaan wajah lembut model kelahiran dua puluh tahun yang lalu tersebut. Nada bicaranya terdengar main-main, sukses menghantarkan Donghyun pada pipi bagai tomat segar kembali. Ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup pribadi, sebenarnya. Tapi berhubung dua _stylist_ ini telah mengenal keduanya luar dalam, rasanya biasa saja menceritakan kehidupan pribadi keduanya walau secara implisit.

"Nah, selesai." _Stylist_ Hwang tersenyum lembut saat keduanya telah segar dan seperti biasa. _Make up remover_ serta _toner_ dan _serum_ adalah kombinasi yang amat menyenangkan. "Setelah ini kudengar dari _Rabeoji*,_ kalian akan bebas hingga sesi selanjutnya, sekitar lima jam lagi. Dan karena aku sudah terlalu hafal kebiasaan kalian, cukup menunggu disini saja. _Manager_ Kwon sedang sakit dan tak bisa mengawasi kalian seperti biasa. Aku tak mau melihat skandal tercium lagi."

Youngmin sebenarnya yang tak tertidur—hanya memejamkan matanya; tersenyum. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan sembari mengelus surai _brunette_ ala _puppy_ milik Donghyun. " _Quality time_ memang lebih baik di tempat yang menjunjung privasi, benar, _noona_?"

"Dasar tak tahu malu," Minhyun mendengus. "Sudah, aku serta Minki akan segera keluar. Minki akan kencan dan aku harus mengkoordinasikan jadwal kalian seminggu penuh dengan _manager_ Kwon. Jadilah anak baik disini, oke?"

"Mengkoordinasikan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyunbin?" Minki berbicara sinis. "Dan lagipula aku bukan mau berkencan, tapi meninjau _ballroom_ bersama Jonghyun!"

Minhyun memukul pelan bahu Minki, membuat Donghyun tertawa setelah melihat adegan di belakangnya melalui kaca yang menyilaukan akibat lampu-lampu di tepinya. "Meninjau _ballroom_ untuk pernikahan adalah _another level date_ , _noona_."

"Ah sudahlah." Minki menghela nafas, buru-buru mengecek ponselnya saat nada dering pesan khusus Jonghyun tiba. "Kami tinggal, ya? Jonghyun telah menunggu kami."

"Aku tak bilang aku akan menumpang kalian." Minhyun mengernyit.

Tetapi Minki menghadiahi tatapan _sudah-turuti-saja-dan-biarkan-model-menjengkelkan-ini-menikmati-quality-time-mereka!_ Dan membuat Minhyun mengangguk paham. Segera keduanya pamit undur diri, meninggalkan keheningan yang melanda dua makhluk adam yang menjadi salah dua dari lima lelaki yang paling di inginkan wanita se-Korea untuk di nikahi.

"Kau tahu," Youngmin membuka mata, jari-jarinya dengan lembut terus mengelus surai Donghyun, memaksa otak lelaki Kim untuk memproduksi _dopamine_ -nya secara berlebih. "Terkadang aku terheran, mengapa orang-orang sangat suka menjodohkan aku dengan dirimu?"

"Karena kita cocok, mungkin," Kali ini _serotonin_ yang mengambil alih otak Donghyun, menghantarkannya pada _mood_ yang baik. Kedua bahunya naik lemah, menandakan bahwa ia terlalu malas bergerak akibat kenyamanan yang Youngmin sediakan baginya. "Semua orang melihat hasil pemotretan kita, _hyung._ Dan dari sekian banyaknya komentar, ada sebagian lebih yang mengatakan bahwa _chemistry_ kita sangatlah kuat."

"Ah, aku melihatnya. Bahkan aku menemukan satu komentar yang menggelitik, mau lihat?" Youngmin menawarkan, tetapi dari gesturnya yang langsung mengambil ponsel, Donghyun tahu itu merupakan sebuah pemaksaan. Donghyun menurut, membiarkan netranya mengawasi Youngmin yang membuka ponselnya—mencari _screenshot_ komentar yang akan ia tunjukkan. "Ah! Lihat ini, dia mengatakan; _Aku merupakan seorang penggemar industri musik sejak lama dan mengetahui tak semuanya bisa di ketahui hanya dari_ moment _mereka, tetapi lihatlah! Mereka mendapatkan_ chemistry _yang kuat dan membuat mereka dipertanyakan hubungannya. Sebagian orang mungkin masih percaya mereka_ straight _, tetapi asumsi bahwa mereka_ gay _adalah suatu yang tak bisa kita elak. Mereka tidak terdeteksi, mereka tak pernah bilang tipe ideal mereka berdasarkan fisik, tetapi dekat dengan beberapa wanita di agensi yang mendekati tipe idealnya. Mereka juga tak pernah mengatakan apakah mereka adalah teman, sahabat, pacar, ataupun sekadar_ partner _bekerja mereka. Tetapi afeksi mereka jelas berbeda dari_ bromance _._ "

Donghyun tertawa. Melodinya menyejukkan, selalu mengingatkan Youngmin pada langit biru penuh awan yang mereka sukai. "Karena terlalu banyaknya _bromance_ , mereka tak bisa mendeteksi kita, sehingga bingung dan percaya kita _straight_ , walau tak pelak menjodohkan kita juga." Kepala Donghyun meringsek ke ceruk leher yang lebih tua, menjatuhkan dirinya dalam _aftershave_ sang kakak yang memabukkan. "Bagaimana, ya, menjelaskannya. Mereka mengatakan kita cocok, tetapi tidak rela ketika kita benar-benar punya hubungan khusus."

"Aku mengerti, _puppy_." Youngmin mendekatkan hidungnya pada surai Donghyun, menghirup aroma _shampoo_ bayi yang menenangkan. "Tidakkah kau merasa ini sangatlah berat? Mereka egois dan ingin kita seperti apa yang mereka ekspetasikan. Tak membiarkan kita menjalani sesuatu dengan bebas." Youngmin tiba-tiba bertanya, membebaskan opini yang dipendam.

"Biarkan, hanya kita tahu apa yang sedang kita jalani." Tangan kanan Donghyun menggenggam tangan kanan Youngmin yang tak bekerja, menciptakan bunyi dua benda yang bertubrukkan dengan pelan. Dua cincin perak tersebut beradu, dan setelahnya menempel erat tanpa perekat.

" _Je t'aime tellement, jolie*._ " Youngmin bergumam kecil di samping telinga yang lebih muda, menyatakan sesuatu yang takkan pernah bosan ia katakan sepanjang hidupnya. Matanya menatap pantulan Donghyun yang kini ikut menatapnya juga dari cermin, memancarkan ketulusannya dalam mengagumi wajah paling cantik kedua setelah ibunya. Donghyun begitu cantik, mendefinisikan keindahan abadi sang _Aphrodite_ yang agung, seakan pemuda Kim tersebut memang dilahirkan oleh _Aphrodite_ langsung dari rahim sang dewi.

" _Je t'aime aussi, hyung*._ " Donghyun membalas dengan lirih, takut seseorang akan mendengarnya. Lupa bahwa mereka berdua difasilitasi oleh ruang pribadi yang hanya bisa di akses oleh _manager_ dan _stylist_ pribadi mereka. "Aku lebih suka _quality time_ ala kita, ketika orang-orang melihat kita begini, mereka hanya berkata— _oh, Youngmin dan Donghyun memang begitu._ Kita tak bisa terdeteksi, sekalipun nanti aku ataupun _hyung_ tak sengaja kelepasan bahwa kita sudah menikah, mereka pasti hanya menganggap itu bercandaan karena saking dekatnya kita."

"Untung _Rabeoji_ menerima lamaranku dahulu," Youngmin berbicara setengah serak ketika jemari tangan kiri Donghyun mulai menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya dan mengelus dada bidang Youngmin yang keras. "Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah gila karena tak bisa terikat denganmu. Untung ayahmu mengerti akan kita yang _special_ —Oh, astaga, Im Donghyun, jangan memancingku utnuk berbuat lebih." Youngmin mengerang putus asa ketika pasangan hidupnya yang sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang timbul dibawah perutnya, menghasilkan tawa yang jelas-jelas di tujukan untuk menggoda Youngmin.

" _Papa_ selalu menuruti keinginanku, sekalipun itu adalah menikah dengan seorang _gay_ pesakitan seperti kau, _hyung._ " Donghyun lagi-lagi menyenggol benda yang terbungkus celana bahan hitam milik Youngmin—ia suka ketika yang lebih tua berkeringat, menahan nafsu; sungguh, itu sangat seksi dan membakar nafsu Donghyun. "Untung aku juga _gay_ pesakitan. Kalau tidak, mana mau aku denganmu, _hyung_." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa main-main.

"Im Donghyun, jangan membangunkan sisi gelapku!"

"Itu tujuan utamaku," Donghyun sekiranya sekarang telah melepaskan genggaman mereka, lalu tangannya bergerilya, memijat benda tersebut yang lama-kelamaan mulai mengeras. "Benar kata Minki _noona_. Sekiranya apapun yang aku tampik soal kehebatanmu, aku lagi-lagi jatuh menyerahkan seluruhnya padamu. _Baise moi, hyung. Dur, profond, rapide*_."

" _Comme vous le souhaitez, ma chérie*._ Tetapi aku takkan bertanggung jawab nanti ketika kau berjalan dengan aneh karena ini permintaan _special_."

" _Just shut up and fuck me, hyung._ "

Youngmin menyeringai. Tahu bahwa empat jam kedepan ada hal menyenangkan yang dilewati oleh keduanya.

 **.**

 **undetected;**

 _ **adj. –not noticed; not seen.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _*Rabeoji : Rhymer + Abeoji_

 _*Je t'aime tellement, jolie : I love you so much, pretty._

 _*Je t'aime aussi : I love you too._

 _*Baise moi, hyung. Dur, profond, rapide : Fuck me, hyung. Hard, deep, fast._

 _*Comme vous le souhaitez, ma chérie : As you wish, my darling._

Selesai dalam dua jam, ketika gabut karena guru hanya masuk satu tadi. Terinspirasi dari MXM yang lagi dapet banyak _job_ pemotretan dan— _holy damn_ , mereka seksi banget! Mereka bisa jadi _model relationship goals_ kalo beneran, hehe. _Chemistry_ mereka dapet dan lagi-lagi saya bingung siapa yang _dominan_ ataupun _submissive_ ;_; Di beberapa _photo_ , Youngmin lebih ke _dominan_ , di beberapa lainnya, malah ia yang terlihat _submissive_. Tapi karena saya mengganggap Donghyun itu bayi saya yang cantik(?) dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk kembali memakai _submissive_!Donghyun. Mungkin lain kali saya akan buat _submissive_!Youngmin seperti fiksi Samuel-Daehwi saya yang Daybreak.

Tapi masihlah lain kali. Kesibukkan menggunung dan ide selalu mentok ketika lenggang.

Dan terakhir, berminat untuk memberikan feedback?👀


End file.
